A Shot in The Dark
by frostonthewindow
Summary: Never was anything great achieved without danger. -Niccolo Machiavelli *Rewrite; title change* On temporary HIATUS
1. Surprise!

_**A/N: Rewrite of my former story, Home is Where the Heart is Lost. Corrections made. Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Merida's POV**

I sigh and flop down on the bed. "Mum, let's go. We're going to be late."She stands up and smiles. "Merida, we will be fine. Your father is also still packing, so we have time."

I huff with impatience and roll over to my stomach, watching my mother pack my black dress into the bag. When she turns, I take a peek at what she has packed. My favorite green dress, my black dress, a deep purple one, and a dark blue one, like hers.

She turns to find me peeking and smiles. "Merida, how 'bout you go shoot some, and I will send one of the triplets to get you when we are in fact ready to go." I jump eagerly at the idea, grab my bow and sheath arrows and run out, leaving my mum standing there, suppressing a smile.

I slide down the staircase, and run out to the stables, where I grab onto Angus' reins and jump onto him. He gallops out of the stables, through the gate, and across the bridge. I load my bow and shoot at the nearest target, which is simply a tree trunk with red rings painted on it.

A bulls-eye as usual, I think, and see the next target coming up fast. I load an arrow and put another in my mouth, preparing it for another sign. I loosen the arrow, and smile when it finds its mark on the tree, where there are many others sticking there, from other times I have hit the mark.

As I fire my last arrow into the last target, I hear a voice calling my name. "Merida! Merida!" I recognize it as my father's.

I gallop towards his voice, and arrive there soon, as I can see his hulking figure cloaked in a bear skin cape on his horse, Jaslene. I trot my horse up behind his, and yell, "Boo!" he jumps, causing Jaslene to rear, throwing him off. I sit there, on Angus, laughing like a maniac.

He gets up, dusts himself off, and gets back up onto Jaslene while trying not to smile. "Merida, we are ready to get a move on." He flicks the reins, and Jaslene gallops off, and I follow him back through the woods, and to the bridge, where my mum is already waiting.

She is on one horse, and my brothers are on another horse, led by one of our servants, Jasper. A third horse is also being led by him. Grande, our speckled mare, is carrying the bags, containing our clothes.

My mum smiles at me and turns her horse, Blanche, to Jasper. "Are we ready, Jasper?" He nods. "Yes, your Highness." She nods. "Alrightly then, let's get a move on!"

I can hardly contain my smile as I fall into a trot next to my mum. We are on our way to Arendelle! "I can't wait to see Anna!" I say, already thinking about when we arrive. My mum laughs. "The castle hasn't even left my sight, and you are already daydreaming?"

I laugh. "I'm sorry, I just can't wait to get there! I, Anna and Elsa are going to have sooo much fun!" My mum laughs, but grows serious. "Now, Merida, remember that Anna is married no, and that Elsa is engaged."

"WHAT?!" I exclaim. "I thought that only Anna was together with someone…what about Elsa?" She smiles. "She has met a nice man with the same set of…_likes_ as her." I notice that she hesitates when she says 'likes', as if she can't find the word to describe what he has shown her.

As the journey continues, I lose myself in thought. Who could this man be that Elsa's engaged to?

I snap out of my daydream to notice that I am behind the others. Galloping ahead I slow when I reach where my mum is.

"Mum," I ask softly, "was the engagement arranged?"

She shakes her head. "No, Merida. Queen Elsa found him by herself. There was no arranging."

I nod. "Thanks, mum."

She nods, and looks up ahead. "Night's falling. We should set up camp soon.

She trots towards the front of the line, where my father is. I stay behind and lose myself in thought.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Not an hour later, we stop as the sun is going down.

Da and Jasper are setting up camp as I speak. I leave a note at my mum's tent and ride off on Angus to the nearby stream I heard. Following the oak trees, I find the creek quickly. I know that all oak trees have to be near water.

I hop off Angus and sheath my bow.

I approach the stream, find a fish, and pull back the arrow.

With a snap, I release it and catch the fish by impaling it with my arrow into the muddy river creek floor.

Then I hear with.

A screech.

A blast.

I look up as a dark shadow crosses overheard. I pull another arrow from my sheath and notch it in the groove of the bowstring.

I stand there, silently pointing my bow at the sky.

The screech comes again. Then the shadow. Two giant wings cross overhead. I put my bow down, suspicious of who it might be.

"Hello? I swear, if it is you, I will-"

Then my shoulders are grasped and my feet lift off the ground. I almost drop my bow, but it catches on my boot.

I grab it and look down. The land is getting smaller and smaller.

I look up and all I see is black legs incasing my shoulders and thrash and scream.

Then I hear laughing.

My jaw drops as the thing starts to descend.

I know that voice.

The thing dives, and the wind blows my red curly hair all over my face, blocking my view.

By the time I clear the hair from my face, the thing drops me.

And I land. On the ground. Face first.

More laughter.

The thing lands.

It slinks towards me. On the back of it, there are two people. Both are wearing masks and dark clothes.

The one pats the thing's neck, and it is them when I realize what the thing is. A dragon.

The person slips off, and I see a movement. This person has a metal leg, like my Da.

The dragon purrs and the person helps the other off. I'm guessing the other's a girl, because of the figure.

Then she takes off her mask.

Blue eyes stare back at mine. Bangs of blond hair fall over her eyes.

Then the man removes his. Green eyes pierce mine, and brown hair falls onto his forehead. On the shoulder of his clothes is a red symbol. I know that symbol. While I'm thinking, I notch an arrow and point it at them. "Don't. Move."

The man just looks at me.

The girl sighs and punches his arm. "Stop kidding with her Hiccup. God."

Wait.

"Hiccup?"

He smiles. "Hey Merida. Long time no see, ya?"

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Well, there is the first revised chapter.**__**A review would be nice…just a thought. ;)**_

_**Have a nice day.**_

_**frostonthewindow out. **_


	2. Secrets

_**A/N: **_

_**I'm feeling happy today. I shed 10 seconds on my 100 Backstroke today, so I went from 1:37:07 to 1:27:07! Yay! *does a little dance that trips over feet* Whoops. Lol whatever.**_

_**By the end of today, I might have seen Mockingjay Part 1! Yay!**_

_**Second revised chapter of A Shot in The Dark**_

**Reviews [1]:**

_**Hi (Guest): Thank you so much for reviewing! You were the one and only one to have a heart to review ;) **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Merida's POV**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

I sigh as we stop and my mum gets off her horse _again_, for like, the 6th time since we left the castle. I hear a thump and see Hiccup had landed Toothless behind us.

Mum reaches into Blanche's saddlebags to grab the map. My da also gets off Jaslene, and joins her at her side while she spreads out the map onto a tree trunk. I roll my eyes and hop off Angus.

I walk by mum and whisper. "I'm going to go get Angus, Jaslene, and Blanche some water. I'll take Astrid." She nods, looking at me. "What about the others?" I sigh and look at the 2 horses bearing the bags and my wee devil brothers.

I nod. "Ok, I'll be back." I walk back to Silver, and retrieve a bucket off her back. Then I swing my bow over my head, and my sheath of arrows go onto my right back shoulder blade. Then I walk over to Toothless, who gives me a toothless grin.

I turn to Astrid. "Do ye wanna go out fishing while they're lookin' at the map?"

She nods and grab her axe out of one of the Night Fury's saddlebags. She gives Hiccup a quick kiss as we walk off.

I call back to Hiccup. "They could use ye help!"

I wave at my da before walking into the forest. We walk for a bit, then I stop us and listen for a stream, river, or any source of water for that matter. I hear a _swooshing_ sound, and find myself running over a field of moss to the creek.

I smile and fill the bucket with water as Astrid catches some fish with her weapon, splashing my face with it, before wiping my face with my dress. I smile at the thought that my mum would scold me before, but now she just eyes me, and she'll probably make me change my dress before we get to Arendelle.

I look up and see the Northern Lights, and if I squint, I swear that I can see the castle. But I shake my head. I'm just seeing things. I am turning around when I feel a sudden cold breeze blow up the back of my dress. I turn and see a hint of blue, like the color of ice, on the top of the castle, but it disappears before I can tell whether I'm dreaming or not.

I know that the castle of Arendelle is nearly on a fiord, and I think that is what this stream runs into, or out of. I can see the faint outline of ships, but I'm certain whether they are real, or just a figment of my imagination. 

I wave to Astrid telling her to come with me and head back to camp, where I see the sun is setting, and Jasper and my father have set up the tents and got the horses settled. Toothless is leaning up against a tree with Hiccup, making the horses nervous.

I sigh and roll my eyes when I see all the tents and food set out. "Why are we set up when we are so close?" my mum looks at me. "We aren't close, Merida." I nod.

"Ya we are mum. I saw the castle." Astrid nods too, affirming what I said.

"Elinor, we are very close."

She rubs her forehead. "We will be there tomorrow, then. Be patient." I sigh with impatience, and go to Angus.

I smile at myself, and what I am planning to do. "I'll smoke the meat before the boys awake, so they won't try to eat it until it's cooked." I give a pointed look at the tent they are in, but no movement comes from the structure.

I turn Angus around, and gallop back to the stream. I hear Astrid flowing me. She can run really fast.

We reach the stream soon were just at. I set up a fire, stacking sticks on top of each other and adding dry grass as Astrid bangs to rock together to make a spark. Then she spears the fish, and sets it on top of the small fire. I blow on it and sit down, and she joins me. Then we talk some while the fish cook.

"So…am I allowed to ask how your father got a prosthetic leg like Hiccup?"

I nod. "Yeah. When I accidently turned her into a bear, we had to leave the castle quickly, because da was seeking revenge on his leg."

"Mor'du was the bear that my da lost his leg to. It was on my birthday. I was blabbering on to my mum about how the Willows of the Wisp were real, and I saw a shadow fall over me and my mum."

"My da had turned, grabbed a spear, and told us to run. My mother ran to Blanche, straddled her, and off we went galloping."

"I saw the monster rip the spearhead of the spear, and my dad grabbed his sword. "Come on, then!"

"I couldn't see anything else, because my mum covered my eyes, and when I tried to see through the cracks between her fingers, we rounded a tree, and I couldn't see the fight.

I held tightly to my new present form my da, trying to catch a glimpse of the fight against Mor'du. My mum rode back to the castle, and yelled up to the gatekeepers that me dad needed extra help. Knights were assembled, and they rushed of, all on horses."

"They returned late that night, with da on a horse, his leg wrapped in a bloody cloth. My mum sent me to bed immediately, and the next day, he had a wooden leg."

She nods. We sit there in silence, watching the smoke waft up the sky into the starry night.

I turn to her, breaking the awkward silence. "So…how did Hiccup lose his?"

She takes a deep breath. "He was fighting the ultimate dragon, the Red Death. He killed it, but when it fell, it took him and Toothless with him. He was only 15."

"The cord holding him on the saddle came off Toothless, just as the Red Death burst into flames. Hiccup fell into them. Toothless saved him. Well, most of him."

I laugh softly and she smiles.

I stand up and checked the fish. They weren't close to being done yet.

"Where's the Chief of Berk? Hiccup's dad? I know that he was called. Could he not come?"

Her eyes fill with tears. "No. He couldn't come…because he's dead."

I gasp, and cover my mouth with my hands. "What?!"

She nods, head down. "He was killed by an enemy dragon last winter."

Silence.

A crackling sound fills the silence, telling me the fish is done. I offer the female Viking a hand. "Here."

She smiles. "Thanks."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Later that night, I am laying in my tent. I can't stand it. So I crawl out and reposition myself under the stars. That's better.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

My eyes open at the sound of screaming. I jolt up, and a candle light illuminates the outlines of the dragon riders. I creep closer, wanting to know what's going on.

Another scream. "TOOTHLESS! NO, DAD!"

Then I hear gasping and sputtering, sounds of someone trying to calm down from crying. I see Hiccup's form sitting up, his head in his hands. Another figure sits up, and rubs its eyes. It's Astrid.

She murmurs and hugs him, soothing him.

He clams down, and the candle goes out. I hear their steady breathing as they fall asleep.

I lay awake, though, wondering what exactly happened last winter. And why Astrid was so secretive about it.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Review? That would be nice…**_


	3. New Arrivals

_**A/N: I FINALLY SAW MOCKINGJAY PART 1 ON SATURDAY! OHMERGARD ALL DEM FEELZ!*dances around the room like a manic* I saw it twice, actually. I went once with my mom at 4:00 and then after it ended it was about 6:30. So while we were walking home we stopped at Dunkin Donuts and got hot chocolate. While we were there, I was joking with her that if we hurried, we could make it back in time to see the 7:00 one. She smiled and texted my dad to see if he wanted to go. He did! So I saw the same movie within an hour. ;)**_

_**Okay, sorry, I just had to rant about that.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **_

**Chapter 3**

**Elsa's POV**

I stand at the balcony, like the day of my coronation. I'm looking out at Arendelle, smiling.

I chose to keep my Snow Queen outfit, the light blue dress that flatters my curves with a cape, and my hair in a messy braid. I un-clasp my hands from out in front of me, and wave to Anna, who is currently pulling her boyfriend, Kristoff, through the gates. She smiles at me and waves. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." I shout, and she laughs, then I lose sight of them in the crowd that is beginning to come through the gates. I sigh.

Crap. I forgot about the meeting. We lost Weaselton after the fiasco, because the duke plotted against us. And his guards tried to kill me.

So now I will pick another major trade partner. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, fighting off a headache that comes with the stress of being a queen. The only things that changed, really is that I am engaged.

I sigh again. I can't help it. I hear a hushed giggly whisper behind me and turn to see Jack standing there. He grabs my hand and pulls me into and embrace. I laugh at him and he laughs back.

I pull back. "I'm sorry Jack, but I have to go."

"Where?" he asks, curious. "A meeting. And I am going to be late-" I head towards the door, but he blocks it.

"Jack Frost," I say, scolding him, "you will move or I will have to freeze you where you stand." He laughs. "Bring it, Snow Queen."

I shake my head. "Ok, but don't say that I didn't warn you!" I ball my hands to fists, and uncurl them fast. A sheet of ice splays from them, but Jack creates an ice shield with his staff.

He laughs at me. "Is that the best you can do, Snowflake?" I scowl at my nickname. "No." I catch him off guard while he is laughing, and spray at his general direction with ice. It sweeps across his leg, gluing him to the ground. He yelps in surprise. "WHAT?!"

I laugh, and walk up to him. "Gotcha. Now, while I am gone, stay here."

I walk around him. He grunts. "How could I move?" I laugh before I walk out of the room, close the door, and walk down the hallway.

I can hear his frustrated groan from the other end of the corridor, and I laugh at his helplessness. If he doesn't break out by the time I get back, I'll help him out of the ice.

"You're Majesty." I halt at the meeting room door, and wait for the door to open. Anna is nowhere to be found, but 3 of the 4 merchants from the towns I invited are here…

DunBroch, Corona and Berk have already arrived. We are still waiting for the final king, Mr. Thomas Prower from Ethylic.

The doors burst open and Jack stands there, uncomfortably dressed in a blue waistcoat and beige leggings with black high boots. His hair is still messy though. I giggle. Gerda must have forced him into that.

He comes down the side to greet me, and I giggle behind my hand. He takes my hand, kisses it, and leads me to the throne. He lets me sit down, after the kingdoms come forward and bow in front of us. He nods, and I smile.

"Please, sit." He says and they sit, and we begin.

We are halfway through the meeting when there is a knock. "Enter." I say, and a guard sticks his head in. "You're Highness," he says, "I am sorry to interrupt, but the King and Queen from Ethylic has arrived."

"Let them in." The guard opens the door more widely, and the two enter. Queen Lila has beautiful brown curls with soft green eyes like Hiccup. King Thomas has brown hair too, but his eyes are a sharp blue. But yet they hold warmness.

Anna comes in behind them, trying to get to her seat without being seen by me. By her side is Merida and Rapunzel, our cousin.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Merida's POV**

The door sweep open, and I marvel at the room. I am usually not the one to fawn over decorations and such, but this room is beautiful. The woodworks swirls in what I can only describe as frost. Interesting.

What really takes my breath away is not the room. No, it's the King and Queen.

They are perfect for each other.

Elsa…is beautiful. Pale skin, red lips, warm blue eyes like ice. She wears the prettiest dress ever, and shimmering garment with a long cape. She somehow makes her messy braid look royal, and I grab at my own red wild locks.

Then the king. All I know is his name. That's all I could get from my mum. Jack. Jack Frost.

He wears a deep blue waistcoat, beige leggings, and high black boots. As I follow Anna closer, I see the neck of the shirt is covered in frost.

Wow, there people really like winter, don't they?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Prince Gale's POV**

Mother and father walk in, heads high, and I follow. I know we are late. As we walk in, I see many girls. But the one that catches my attention first is the straw-berry blond one who is talking to two other girls. One has short brown hair and is wearing a pink and purple dress and white flats. She and the other girl look related; they both have wide eyes and long faces and a dazzling smile. I'm not prepared for the next girl's appearance.

She had red wild hair, her locks all over the place. On her slender body is a dark blue dress, and when she shifts her hip, it sparkles in the light. Her hand rests on her hip, and a bow and arrow sheath is strung across her back and shoulders.

I don't know why, but her aurora gives off a sense of annoyance, and sass.

And for some reason, I like it…?

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Half days rock! Chapter 4 comes tomorrow or Wednesday.**_


	4. Snowball Fight Time

_**A/N: I made this chapter a whole lot longer. The original was maybe only a thousand words. And thanks to all who reviewed! **_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Anna's POV**

I sigh and try to hold up my head with my hands. Meetings like this are sooo boring. I don't know how Elsa and Jack put up with this. I sneak a peek at them. They're so perfect together. You can tell when they look at each other how much they love one another. The light catches Elsa's hair, and I smile faintly. I wish I was as pretty as she was.

Merida sits next to me, playing with her hair. I sneak a peek at her and see that her attention is elsewhere.

I follow her line of sight and giggle when I see she is looking at Prince Gale from Ethylic. His brown hair shines in the sun, and I can see that Merida is staring at him, twirling her own bright red fiery hair around her finger. I nudge her.

"Love sick over there, are you?" I whisper in a playful tone. She scoffs and pushes me away lightly. "Shut up."

I chuckle softly, and glance around to make sure our conversation had gone unnoticed. By the way no one is looking at us, I can assume no one overheard it.

Mr. What-Ever-His-Name-Was-I-Wasn't-Listening bows to Elsa, and she nods graciously. "How about a lunch break, gentlemen, because it is almost noon." They nod in agreement, and leave. "Merida, let's go!" I grab the red-heads arm and pull her out of the stuffy silent room. "Now you can teach me how to shoot!"

She laughs, and right before we clear the room, I see Elsa smile at our antics, and walk out of the opposite door, with Jack, which leads down a hallway to her room.

I think, and pull Merida along. I go to fly around the corner, but her hand slips from mine. I turn and find her standing there, hands on her hips. "Anna, when did Elsa get married?" My smile disappears.

"Um, it was right after she came back, unfroze Arendelle, and banned Hans." I wince at his name, the name bringing back memories that I don't want to remember.

"I was with Kristoff, and whenever we held hands, or showed any romantic stuff around her, her face would get all pinched up, and her eyes would look like they lost all their happiness. She was lonely. Then one day, a man came to town. He had white-blond hair like her, wore a shaggy brown sweatshirt, blue pants, and held a staff curved at the top like a cane."

She nods. "Go on, Anna."

"Anyway, he warned us of an evil force. He said nothing except that. Then he flew away. Elsa rallied the troops, and they sat all night at the gates. He gave us an early warning. A man by the name of Pitch Black came with Hans and tries to take over. Jack and his friends came and fought by us. Elsa and I were out there too. But she didn't see a sword coming her way from Hans. It killed her."

Merida narrows her eyes. "Wait. Elsa was in there. She's not dead."

I hold up my hand. "I'm not done."

She rests her hand on her hip.

"Jack told us of a way to save her. Her heart had already stopped, and I was a mess. I thought I was never going to see her eyes again. By then, night had fallen. None of us had moved. I still sat there, her lifeless body limp in my shaking arms. But…then the Moon cast a beam upon her. And she woke up. Now she is immortal is part of a group called the Guardians. Jack, Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. They all exist and they saved her."

She nods. "So…? Elsa in fell in love with Jack?"

I smile. "Yep. Right after she woke up he…"

She nods, wanting me to go on.

I sigh. "He kissed her." She gasps, and I smile.

Merida sighs. "Man, that's…weird." I smile. "Yeah. Now let's go, the dukes will be done eating soon, and I still haven't learned how to shoot."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Jack's POV**

I walk with Elsa back to our room for a little alone time. As soon as the door closes, I kiss her, kick off my shoes, and rush to the closet. I hear her giggling.

I shimmy out of the royal clothes, and slip on my regular hoodie and trousers and grab my staff.

I emerge, and see Elsa sitting at the mirror, undoing the French braid in her light blonde hair and humming.

I sneak closer and listen to what she's singing. It sounds like a lullaby.

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man  
>They say who murdered three.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out  
>For his love to flee.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run,  
>So we'd both be free.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of hope,  
>Side by side with me.<br>Strange things did happen here  
>No stranger would it be<br>If we met at midnight  
>In the hanging tree. <em>

I creep up behind her, and grab her waist and lift her up. She screams. "JACK!"

I smirk and hug her close. "That was beautiful."

She blushes. "My mother taught it to me- WAIT! YOU WERE LISTENING!?"

I laugh as I put her down and in anticipation launch myself into the air. But it's not fast enough as I am pelted with snowballs.

After about 10 minutes of a full-out snowball fight, she holds up her hands and smiles. "Jack, truce!"

I come down and hold out my hand to her. She looks at me suspiciously. I laugh. "Wanna take a flight?"

She smirks. "Sorry, but I don't have any pixie dust." I laugh and grab her hand. "Am I supposed to think happy thoughts?" she asks, and I smile. "Well you are looking at me, so that shouldn't be too hard."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't push your luck, Jack. I can and I will put you back into the block of ice."

I hold up my hands in mock surrender. "Ok, ok, fine. I stop." She smiles. "Thank you."

A knock jolts me of my fun and I land. No one besides Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Elsa knows I can fly.

A servant opens the door. "You're majesties, the meeting will be starting soon, time to get ready."

I nod as she curtseys. "Thank you." With a nod, she leaves.

I laugh and turn to Jack. "Time to get dressed, Snow King."

His face falls into a pout. I smirk and run my hand through his hair seductively. "After the meeting, maybe we can finish what we started."

I see him swallow hard and I smirk as I lean in for a kiss. Just as out lips are about to meet, I pretend to look at my imaginary watch. "Oh my! Look at the time, I must be going darling! See you later!"

And with that I smirk and hop out the door.

I can hear Jack's frustrated groan through the door, and I giggle behind my hand.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**A/N: Elsa's having some fun with Jack…I needed to write a fluffy chapter and here it is!**_

_**JACK AND ELSA PAID KUTZTOWN A VISIT THIS MORNING AND BECAUSE OF THAT I GOT TO GET OUT OF SCHOOL EARLY! THANKS MR. AND MRS. FROST! :)**_


	5. Author's Note

_**A/N: Due to some physical and emotional problems, I will not be continuing any of my stories for the next month or so. Very sorry for any inconvenience, but I can not handle anything more on my plate at the moment. I will be continuing It's Where My Demons Hide and A Shot in The Dark when I return, but I may delete Nothing Left to Yesterday, and my Teen Titans one-shot, I'm Coming Home, because it's been viewed 200+ times but no one has had the decency to review it.**_

_**Thank you for understanding.**_

_**-frostonthewindow**_


End file.
